Bloons TD 5 Strategies Wiki
image.jpg image 2.jpg image 3.jpg image 4.jpg image 5.jpg image6.jpg image 7.jpg image 8.jpg image 9.jpg Welcome to the Bloons TD 5 Strategies Wiki These are some strategies for the game Bloons TD 5. Hope you like them. Challenges 1) use only ninjas 2) use only dart monkeys 3) use only wizards 4) use only snipers 5) use only special agents 6) use only bomb towers, ice monkeys, and glue gunners 7) use any tower, but you can't upgrade them at all more to come Sniper Squad: Put at least 6 sniper monkeys at the far corner of the map you are playing on. Roadblock: Put a spike factory where most of the tracks intersect. Sticky Situation: Put at least 2 glue gunners at the start of the track. Ninja School: Put at least 2 ninjas at the start of the track. Hogwarts: Put at least 4 wizards at the end of the track. Shredder: Put at least 1 bloonchipper at the end of the track Even Superman Needs Help: Put at least one super monkey next to a tier 2 monkey beacon so it can pop camos. Ultimate Strategy: First of all, you always want to have a banana farm by the time round 10 comes along (if you can't then at least get one before round 30). However, if you want to get a banana farm, you first have to get the money to do so. I always start with 2 basic dart monkeys that haven't been upgraded yet (mainly because i have a level 3 dart training facility active so i get a free dart monkey every 10 rounds). Then, once I get enough money, I place a spike factory at the end of the track and sell one of the dart monkeys (Note: once you put the spike factory down, you don't need to upgrade your dart monkeys to spot camo bloons because the spike factory will just take care of them). Then, once I have enough money, I buy a monkey apprentice (if you need more money to buy it, sell the other dart monkey). Then, don't use anymore money until you can buy a banana farm. However, if bloons start leaking, then upgrade the wizard or the spike factory (whatever you can afford to upgrade). Once you buy a banana farm, then upgrade it to tier 1 on both sides. Then, upgrade the monkey apprentice to tier 2 on both sides if you haven't already. Also, upgrade the spike factory to tier 2 on both sides too. Once you have enough money, upgrade the banana farm to tier 2 on both sides (Note: if you have banana farmers, use ONE and place the banana farms around that farmer). If you want to add more banana farms, then you can. Then you should be set until MOAB class bloons (blimps, red blimps, and green blimps) show up. Once they do, place a bomb tower anywhere and upgrade it to MOAB Mauler or even MOAB assassin if you have enough money. Then you should be able to last until the end. If you want to change a few things in the strategy I'm providing you, then go ahead. If you have your own strategies that you want to share, please share them in the chat page on this wiki. I hope this strategy helped you. Towers: For information on towers and their upgrades, go to this link. http://bloons.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Towers If you also want info about special agents, go here. http://bloons.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Agent Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Bloons TD 5